


Bettgeflüster

by lesleytime



Category: Good Omens (TV), Psych (TV 2006), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aziraphale is Good at Cunnilingus (Good Omens), Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleytime/pseuds/lesleytime
Summary: Einige kurze knackige Nummern, um nach langer Pause wieder ins Schreiben hinein zu finden und neue Charaktere auszuprobieren.Bis jetzt GO, Psych, Supernatural... wird immer mal wieder erweitert werden.Ich habe noch keinen Beta-Leser, aber diverse Rechtschreibprüfungen... Hoffen wir, dass sie das Gröbste gefunden haben. ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. 1. Überraschender Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hallö liebe Leser, hier sammle ich nun einige kurze, weniger kurze und relativ lange PWPs, zu verschiedenen Pairings.  
> Sollte es Warnungen vorher geben, findet ihr sie immer hier, damit es keine böse Überraschungen gibt.
> 
> und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine dunkle Gasse, eine kalte Wand, ein schelmischer Dämon und ein leicht überforderter, aber es sehr genießender, Engel.

1\. Überraschender Blow Job

"Ich muss dir hier was zeigen!", hallte es noch in seinen Ohren nach.

Ein Schubs und er spürte die Wand hinter sich. Eiskalt, bestimmt alles, aber nicht sauber. Also alles extrem unhygienisch...und doch kochte sein Blut gerade zu bei dem Gedanken, was jetzt passieren würde.  
Er keuchte als er hörte wie der andere auf die Knie fiel, spürte auch gleich clevere Finger, die seine Hose öffneten. Das Geräusch des herunterfahrenden Reißverschlusses ließ seine Augen zu fallen.

Oh es war einfach zu viel. Er wimmerte, die kalte Luft traf nun seinen Unterbauch. Nach einigen zusätzlichen Sekunden sogar sein Glied, welches nun sanft aus seiner Unterhose rausgeholt wurde. Er krallte sich in die Wand, biss sich auf die Lippe. Oh dieser heiße Atem an seiner Spitze, das würde ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. "Oh gooooaaaaaaaaahh!" kam das Stöhnen atemlos über seine Lippen als der heiße Mund sich nun quälend langsam über seine Länge schob. Das war doch Folter! Süße, süße Folter… Und oh, Zähne!  
Er konnte fühlen wie die Zähne des Anderen leicht, zaghaft über seine Länge fuhren. Seine Knie drohten wirklich schon einzuknicken, es war einfach zu viel. 

"Oh bitte… Bitte quäle mich nicht so…oh bitte." der Mund des anderen verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, eine clevere Zunge fuhr nun über die Unterseite des Glieds, brachte seinen Partner zum Winseln. Das war wirklich Musik in seinen Ohren, die Schönste überhaupt. Er knabberte etwas an der Vene auf der Unterseite, sah dabei hoch in die geweiteten Pupillen des Anderen. Das war ein Anblick, ein Anblick, der nur ihm gehörte. Ganz alleine ihm...  
Der Gedanke brachte ihn zum Knurren, ließ ihn gleichzeitig die gesamte Länge in seinen Rachen treiben. Es war Zeit, Schluss mit Spielchen.  
Jetzt nahm er auch seine Hände von der Hüfte seines Lovers, hatte ihn bis jetzt gegen die Wand gedrückt, um ihn schön still zuhalten... Doch nun benutzte er sie, um zusätzlich die Hoden zu reizen, über den Damm zu streicheln, während er seinen Mund regelrecht auf der heißen Länge fickte. Er wusste, dass der Andere bald kommen würde, als dieser eine elegante Gand mit perfekt gepflegten Nägeln zu seinem eigenen Mund führte, rauf biss, um nicht laut zu schreien.  
Der Dämon grinste um den heißen Schwanz herum und schob seine gespaltene Zunge nun etwas in den Spalt an der Eichel, brachte den Engel dadurch zum Schreien... Und zum Kommen.

Aziraphale sah atemlos keuchend runter zu Crowley als dieser seinen Saft schluckte, ihn hingebungsvoll mit seiner Zunge säuberte und dabei nie den Blick von ihm nahm. Der Engel bebte noch etwas, fuhr mit einer Hand durch die roten Locken. Crowley stand grinsend auf, zog dabei den Blonden wieder richtig an und klopfte sich selbst den Dreck von den Knien.  
"Und das war alles, was ich dir zeigen wollte."


	2. 2. Fingern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zu Kapitel 2,  
> in welchem wir uns mit Shawn und Lassiter auf der Couch wiederfinden und eine kleine Behauptung unter Beweis gestellt wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Man könnte es als Dub-Con interpretieren . Der gute Shawn ist ziemlich überfordert von Allem was Lassie tut, will es aber eigentlich. Nur ist es halt sehr viel und er fleht Lass an... tja, aufzuhören, weiter zu machen? Ihn um Gottes Willen endlich kommen zu lassen?  
> Entscheidet selbst.

2\. Fingern

Shawn biss sich auf die Lippe, klammerte sich ans Sofa, an Lassies Oberschenkel und wieder ans Sofa. 

Carlton lachte nur leise, leckte über sein Ohr. "Gibst du schon auf?", raunte er heiß in dieses, krümmte seine Finger dabei zusätzlich.   
Wimmernd machte Shawn einen Satz nach vorne, versuchte es zumindest. Es war zu viel, er musste diesem Gefühl entkommen oder er würde verbrennen!

Aber es ging nicht, nicht mit Lassies Bein zwischen seinen, der Couch unter sich und den kräftigen Armen des Polizisten um seine Hüfte geschlungen... Ganz zu schweigen von den zwei langen Fingern, die Lassiter gerade in ihm hatte.   
"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte der Ältere doch etwas amüsiert, zog seine Finger aus dem engen Loch nur um wieder tief in ihn reinzufahren. "Die Abmachung, mein lieber Hellseher, war, dass du mit 'deinen Geistern', ", hier lachte er leicht spöttisch "konferierst und mir dann sagst, was ich dir zum Geburtstag schenken werde... Und das, während ich dich so viel ablenken darf, wie ich möchte."   
Shawn wimmerte nur, ja verdammt das wusste er auch! Aber wer konnte den ahnen, dass Lassie ihn festhalten und über eine Stunde lang fingern würde ohne das Shawn nur ein einziges Mal kommen durfte, geschweige den konnte?  
"Lassie… Oh Gott, Carlton bitte"winselte er, krallte sich in den Nacken seines Partners. Spencer konnte seine Hüfte wirklich nicht mehr still halten, fickte sich auf den zwei Fingern. Doch brachte das nicht viel, Lassie hielt sie mal wieder still... So wie immer, wenn Shawn sich anfing zu bewegen.   
"Nein. Du wolltest es so, als ziehen wir das jetzt auch durch." knurrte er dunkel, schob einen dritten Finger in Shawn und drückte kurz direkt auf seine schon fast über stimulierte Prostata. Shawn biss Lassie nun in die Schulter, fluchte.   
"Ein… Ein Wohnungstürschlüssel!" brachte er atemlos heraus. Carlton schnalzte nur mit der Zunge, stieß nun wieder rhythmisch mit den Fingern in ihn.  
"Valentinstag, nicht dein Geburtstag. Aber netter Versuch." er küsste ihn unters Ohr, krümmte seine Finger und drückte Shawn mit der anderen Hand runter, sodass dieser es nun richtig spüren konnte und musste.   
"Lassie Lass, oh Gott Carlton bitte, ich tue auch was du willst! Eine Woche-nein einen Monat nur bitte! Bitte..." so viel Verzweiflung hatte er eigentlich gar nicht von Shawn erwartet, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil, Lassiter war selbst steinhart in seiner Anzughose, kämpfte mit den letzten Resten seiner Selbstbeherrschung um sich nicht einfach in das offene und so willige Loch des Hellsehers zu versenken... Noch war es nicht an der Zeit dafür.

"Wieder ein netter Versuch, aber nein... Du weißt, was ich will Shawn, sag es. Sag es und ich tue es so, wie du es liebst, tief… Und hart…" Carlton grinste als er spürte wie die Muskeln in Shawns Oberschenkeln zuckten, wie er versuchte seine Beine zu schließen, um den Druck etwas zu entkommen. Er lachte leise, hob sein Knie etwas an und erntete so einen Schrei des Jüngeren." Oh mein Gott! Lassie Stopp, oh Gott bitte!" Shawn kratzte ihn, krallte sich tief in seine Schulter und seinen Nacken als Lassie ihn dadurch etwas anhob, die drei Finger so noch fester gegen diesen Punkt drückten.   
Der Hellseher schluchzte auf. "Du hattest recht! Okay Carlton? Du hattest recht! Ich kann nicht unter allen Umständen meine Kräfte einsetzen! Du hattest recht, jetzt bitte Lassie, bitte!" Shawn schrie atemlos auf und warf den Kopf in Nacken als Lassie ihn nun richtig packte, ihn sich breitbeinig auf die Schultern setzte und sein Glied bis zum Anschlag in seinen Rachen trieb. Lassie sah dabei hoch zu Shawn, fickte ihn jetzt mit vier fingern, hielt seine Backen mit seiner Hand gespreizt, schließlich war das das Gute an der Position, er hatte seine Hände komplett frei, völlige Kontrolle über Shawn...   
Dieser hing nur stöhnend und winselnd über Lassiters Schultern, kam explosiv in dessen Mund und krallte sich in Lassies Haare fest, zog auch leicht an diesen. "Oh Gott Lassie, bei allen Geistern…" Shawn hatte noch gar nicht genug Luft in den Lungen als Lassie ihn plötzlich packte und über die Armlehne der Couch warf, doch dann spürte er Carltons hartes, breites Glied und konnte sich nur noch festhalten während Lass seine ganze aufgestaute Erregung an ihm abreagierte. Es dauerte auch nicht allzu lang, da spürte er schon die Hitze in sich, kam dabei selbst nochmal. 

Lassiter küsste ihn sanft hinters Ohr. "Schlüssel war richtig. Nur nicht das wofür." raunte er Shawn ins Ohr. "Dann war das geschummelt und ich ziehe alles zurück. Ich will eine zweite Chance." murmelte der Hellseher erschöpft, murrte auch als er spürte wie Lassie leise gegen seinen Hals lachte.  
Shawn jammerte leise als Lassie sich seinen Rücken runter küsste und er dann auch schon seine Zunge spüren konnte.

Das war dann wohl der Startschuss für Runde zwei…


	3. 3. Sex im Freien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein unschuldiges Reh sieht mehr als möchte, als es einem abenteuerlustigen Dean und Castiel im Wald begegnet.  
> Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, welche Staffel ich hier gedacht hatte... entscheidet einfach selbst. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean ist vielleicht anfangs etwas forsch, aber das hält nicht lange an. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass die beiden ein unschuldiges Reh für immer traumatisiert haben werden.

3\. Sex im Freien 

Die kleinen Wäldchen um den Bunker herum waren sehr grün und sehr dicht. Besonders jetzt, am Ende des Sommers, aber noch bevor sich die Blätter färben oder zu Boden fielen. Die perfekte Zeit also um ungestört privaten Dingen nachzugehen…

Zumindest versuchte Castiel so Deans Denkprozess zu erklären. Ja, der Bunker war in letzter Zeit voller Leute gewesen und es war fast unmöglich Körperlichkeiten außerhalb des eigenen Zimmers auszutauschen … Aber musste man deswegen rausgehen?   
Der Engel legte den Kopf schief, beobachtete wie Dean aus seinem Hemd schlüpfte, sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zog und nun den Blick auf seinen ganzen wunderbaren Oberkörper freigab. Es war gerade so warm genug, dass der Jäger nicht fror, aber seine Brustwarzen trotzdem erhärteten und sich der Luft entgegenstreckten.   
Cas schluckte. Der Anblick ließ ihn all seine Zweifel und Vorbehalte bezüglich Deans Vorhaben etwas vergessen … 

„Worauf wartest du noch Cas? Runter mit dem Trenchcoat, raus aus der Hose. Wir machen das jetzt lange genug, dass du wissen müsstest wie es abläuft, Kumpel.“ Dean sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, lehnte sich an einen dicken Stamm. „Mach schon.“ das leichte Knurren in der Stimme des Winchesters, ließ den Engel jetzt doch nachgeben. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es auch wirklich nötig...der Trenchcoat landete neben Deans Hemd, das weiße Hemd gesellte sich anfangs dazu, wie auch sein Shirt darunter.   
Dean leckte sich über die Lippen, wartete bis Cas nur in seiner weißen Shorts da stand und grinste. "Das Hemd kannst du wieder anziehen Engel.“ wies er ihn an, öffnete gleichzeitig seine Hose. Cas sah ihn etwas überrascht an, tat aber was Dean wollte, lächelte leicht als er ihn ansah. „Du warst ungeduldig?“, fragte er, spielte auf Deans fehlende Unterwäsche an. Der Jäger grinste nur, fischte eine kleine Tube Gleitgel aus der Tasche. "Tu nicht so unschuldig, du kannst es doch auch kaum erwarten… Gegen den Baum.“   
Zum wiederholten Male fragte der Engel sich, wieso er sich so einfach von Dean herumkommandieren ließ... Doch als er nun Deans heiße Lippen auf seinen spürte und Deans Hände über seinen Körper fuhren, wusste er es wieder.  
Der ältere Winchester schaffte es halt immer wieder ihn sich so gut fühlen zu lassen. Castiel drängte sich an Deans Hände, erwiderte die heißen Küsse, seufzte sogar leise als Dean mit seiner Zunge das andeutete, was sie gleich miteinander tun würden. "Dean", raunte er dunkel, streichelte über den muskulösen Rücken des Jägers. Dean grinste nur gegen seinen Hals, zwickte leicht in eine Brustwarze. "Runter mit der Shorts Engel, ich will dich nackt...ah ah ah, das Hemd bleibt noch an.", tadelte er als Cas dieses ausziehen wollte.   
Der Engel schnaubte leise, zog dann aber die reine weiße Shorts über seine Hüfte, weiter runter, beugte sich dafür leicht vor. Dean entkam ein Knurren als Cas so frech über sein Glied hauchte, zog den Engel an den Haaren wieder hoch und drückte ihn gegen den Baum.   
„So mutig, Kleiner?“ er leckte über seinen Hals, knabberte an diesem. Dean packte Castiels linkes Bein, legte sich dieses über die Schulter und streichelte über den Innenschenkel. Der Engel versuchte mit einer Hand halt an der Rinde zu finden, sah Dean unentwegt an… Zumindest bis der Jäger noch einen Schritt näher kam und ihre Glieder sich berührten.   
Dean seufzte gegen Castiels haut, rollte laaaangsam seine Hüfte und rieb sich etwas an ihm. „Wir sind so weit weg … Keiner wird dich hier hören.", flüsterte er. „Keiner außer ich, Caaas“ er zog seinen Namen lang, als der Engel ihm mit der Hüfte entgegenkam. Sie tauschten wieder leicht atemlose Küsse aus, Hände fuhren über erhitzte Haut, kamen auf der Hüfte zu liegen. Sie kamen sich gegenseitig entgegen, trieben sich so beide bis kurz davor. „Dean, ich will dich in mir", raunte der Engel, zog leicht an den kurzen Haaren des anderen. Dean grinste dreckig. „Gut", antwortete er nur knapp, genoss das überraschte Keuchen des Engels als ein feuchter Finger ganz widerstandslos in ihn glitt.   
Wann und wie Dean das Gleitgel aufgetragen hatte, konnte Castiel nicht sagen. Es war ihm auch egal, wichtig war nur, dass er es hatte und ihn nun so vorsichtig vorbereitete. Zu vorsichtig. „Dean!“, knurrte er nun ungeduldig. Der Jäger lachte als er in diese Funken sprühenden blauen Augen sah, rieb nun mit zwei Fingern über seine empfindlichen Innenwände. „Wir haben Zeit, Cas. Vier, sonst passiert hier gar nichts mehr.“ Cas starrte ihn nur bei dem Ultimatum an, wimmerte doch wirklich auf als Dean das durchzog. „Pssh Engel, genieß es. Spürst du die Luft auf deiner Haut? Die Blicke? Der halbe Wald schaut uns zu…“ Dean grinste dreckig und lachte, stieß nun gegen Castiels Prostata. „Die können hier alle noch was lernen, wenn sie gut aufpassen.“ Der Engel knurrte, nun reichte ihm es. „Ich bin kein Unterhaltungsprogramm für läufige Tiere Dean!“, fluchte er, klammerte sich aber gleich an ihn als Dean die Finger rauszog und sich Castiels zweites Bein um die Hüfte legte.   
„Hör auf zu meckern. Du kannst den Tierchen wenigstens ein Konzert geben, Cas... Sing für mich.“ raunte dean und schob sich tief in Castiel hinein, drückte ihn dabei gegen den dicken Baumstamm und war überhaupt nicht verwundert als der Engel ihn weniger sanft küsste, in seine Lippe biss. Dean zahlte es ihm auch gleich heim, stieß tief aber laaaangsam in ihn, ließ den Engel wirklich alles fühlen. Castiel derweil verstand, warum dean wollte, dass er das Hemd anließ. Ohne hätte die Rinde ihm jetzt wohl sicherlich zumindest die oberste Hautschicht abgeschabt. Cas löste den Kuss stöhnte gegen Deans Hals, kratzte über seinen Rücken. Der Engel spürte mit seinem Bein den Bund von Deans Hose, winselte als ihm wieder bewusst wurde wie sie bekleidet waren und wo sie gerade waren. Als hätte Dean seine Gedanken gelesen, raunte er ihm wieder ins Ohr, erzählte ihm heiß, dass er ein Reh sehen konnte… Ein vollkommen unschuldiges Tier, welches hier zusah, wie er einen Engel gegen den Baum nagelte. „Das ist doch mal eine Sünde oder Engel?“ Castiel konnte nur Stöhnen und sich an ihm festhalten. Dean suchte seine Lippen wieder, küsste ihn tief. 

„Stellungswechsel.", warnte er ihn freundlicherweise vor, löste dann Castiels Beine von seiner Hüfte und zog sich aus ihm, drehte den Engel nun um und platzierte seine Hände auf der Baumrinde. Cas stöhnte tief als Dean wieder in ihn drang, so noch etwas tiefer rutschte. „Oh verdammt Cas“ knurrte Dean nun erregt, verlor sich jetzt selbst in dieser samtigen Enge. Castiel stützte sich an dem Baum ab, spürte aber selbst, wie seine Knie langsam nachgaben. "Dean!“ versuchte er ihn noch vorzuwarnen. Der Jäger hatte allerdings die Situation komplett im Blick und ging mit dem Engel runter, fiel hinter ihm auf die Knie und zog Cas rittlings auf seinen Schoß. „Gott verdammt Engel... So verdammt geil Cas, so eng, Baby“ Deans heißes Knurren ließ Cas noch etwas kehliger Stöhnen. Er lehnte sich nach hinten an Dean und legte die Arme um ihn. Der Jäger küsste ihn sanft unters Ohr, leckte über seinen Hals. Während er immer schneller von unten in Castiel stieß, nahm er mit einer Hand ganz zart das rote und schon vernachlässigte Glied seines Engels, streichelte sanft rüber. Cas biss sich auf die Lippe, nickte und bewegte sich Dean entgegen, fickte sich nun so halb auf seinem Jäger. „Dean“ kam es jetzt flehend von dem Engel. „Ich auch“ stimmte der Winchester nur zu, drehte mit der anderen Hand Castiels Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn nochmal liebevoll…   
Bevor er den Engel dann nach vorne stieß und ihn hart von hinten nahm, seinen Kopf runter auf den Boden drückte.  
Engel und Jäger stöhnten schon beinahe gleichzeitig auf als ihre Orgasmen sie überrollten. Cas krallte seine langen Finger in die Erde, spürte nun auch Steinchen und Zweige unter seinen Knien, die er bis eben nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Dean küsste ihn sanft in den Nacken, zog sich vorsichtig aus ihm und den Engel dann in seine Arme. „Alles gut? Hab ich übertrieben?“ fragte er heiser. Cas lächelte, küsste ihn sanft und zog ein Blatt aus Deans Haaren. „Es war perfekt.", antwortete er, zog dann aber leicht an Deans Ohr. „Das Reh hättest du dir allerdings sparen können.“ Dean wurde etwas rot, sah leicht verlegen zum Himmel. Castiel schmunzelte. „Ich weiß doch wie sehr es dich erregt der Gedanke einen Engel, das reinste Wesen überhaupt zu versauen… Im wahrsten Sinne.“ Dean keuchte auf als Cas seine Hand nahm und zu seinem Eingang führte, er da seinen eigenen warmen Samen spüren konnte. „Du musst mich nicht mit einem Reh vergleichen Dean.“ Etwas schuldbewusst nickte der Jäger, zumindest bis er Cas in die Augen sah. „Es hat dir gefallen!“, stellte er atemlos fest. Castiel grinste, ließ Deans Hand los und stand auf. „Wir sollten zurück, bevor sie uns suchen…“ 

Dean sah dem Engel nur fassungslos beim Anziehen zu, grinste dann aber. Oooh das würde er sich merken! Bei ihrem nächsten Spaziergang würde er nochmal darauf zurückkommen... Mit diesen Gedanken zog sich Dean ein Liedchen pfeifend wieder an und folgte dann seinem Engel.


	4. 4. Sex im Auto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Bentley. Eine verlorene Wette, ein extravaganter Wunsch und ein Dämon, der über die Sauberkeit seines Wagens besorgt ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Crowley mit weiblicher Ausstattung und ein Arzi, der seine Zunge gar nicht tief genug in ihn schieben kann. ;)

4\. Sex im Auto

Crowley sah sich selbst als ein Mann, Dämon, von Welt. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, probierte er alles aus. Konsequenzen waren ihm meistens egal, solange es sich in einem gewissen Rahmen bewegte. Er war zwar nicht so ein Genussmensch... Engel… wie Aziraphale, aber auch er hatte seine kleinen Schwächen.   
Natürlich hatten diese meistens auch etwas mit Sünden zu tun, er war nicht umsonst ein Dämon. Trotzdem… Es gab ein paar Dinge, die er noch nicht ausprobiert hatte. Wasserski laufen zum Beispiel oder schnorcheln, über glühende Kohlen laufen, eine Steuererklärung ausfüllen… Oder im Auto Sex zu haben.

Genauer gesagt, im Bentley. Nun, dieser Wagen war ihm nun mal heilig, sein Ein und Alles. Crowley würde einiges für dieses Automobil tun, hatte auch schon einiges getan. Was soll der Quatsch, er nahm nicht mal die Dienste einer Autowaschanlage war, sondern kümmerte sich selbst darum. Mit seinen eigenen Händen!   
Also war es doch nur zu verständlich, dass er da eine Grenze zog, oder? Oder!? Tja. Zumindest schien die Liebe seines Lebens, Crowleys ganz eigener höchstpersönlicher Engel, es nicht zu verstehen. Oh nein. Aziraphale wurde nun mal getrieben von Genüssen, von neuen Erlebnissen und Crowleys Auto hatte das gewisse Etwas… Charme, es war attraktiv für einen Wagen. Das wurde nur noch verstärkt, wenn der Besitzer tatsächlich am Steuer saß. Wenn Crowley mal nicht wie ein Irrer durch London raste, dann beobachtete der Engel ihn doch sehr gerne beim Fahren… Und fantasierte dabei.   
Es wäre auch sicherlich bei Fantasien geblieben, wenn die Beiden nicht eine kleine Wette abgeschlossen hätten. Eine Wette, die der Engel so deutlich gewonnen hatte, dass es dem Dämon fast peinlich war überhaupt darauf eingegangen zu sein.   
Aber gut, Wettschulden waren Ehrenschulden und so weiter… Und Arzi konnte er vertrauen. Der Engel würde sicherlich nichts Außergewöhnliches oder so wollen, richtig? Richtig.

Nein.  
Das war komplett falsch gewesen und jetzt hatte Crowley den Salat. Auf der einen Seite fühlte er sich doch etwas geschmeichelt, dass der Engel sowas unengelhaftes von ihm wollte. Auf der anderen Seite war es eine Tortur und Crowley bereute jede seiner Entscheidungen, die ihn hierhergeführt hatten.

Hierher war auf den Fahrersitz des Bentleys.   
In einem schwarzen Hemd, mit spitzen besetzten Kragen und einem ebenso schwarzen Rock, der gerade so lang war, dass man seine schwarzen Halterlosen erahnen konnte. Der rothaarige Dämon schluckte. Was tat er hier bloß? „Psssh. Ruhig mein lieber.“ flüsterte der Engel ihm beruhigend zu. Arzi saß im Fußraum des Wagens, zwischen Crowleys gespreizten Schenkeln und lächelte sanft, aber auch eine Spur schelmisch zu ihm hoch. „Ganz ruhig sagt er! Engel, wenn meinem Bentley was passiert...dann wirst du jahrelang nicht mehr sitzen können, das verspreche ich dir.“  
Der Engel lachte leise, küsste die Haut direkt über einem der Halterlosen. „Ruhig mein Lieber. Ich möchte nur, dass du aus der Stadt rausfährst. Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn du anhalten darfst… Und keine Angst, ich vertraue darauf, dass du keinen Unfall baust.“ „Du vertraust-oh du!“, knurrte der Dämon, krallte sich in das Lenkrad als er wieder den Atem des Engels spürte. Arzi lachte nur wieder und Crowley fuhr ganz langsam und vorsichtig los. Ja er verfluchte gerade alles, aber ganz besonders diesen Engel hier! Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass so viel Bastard in dem himmlischen Wesen steckte?  
Nervös leckte sich der Dämon über seine roten Lippen, biss rauf als er nun zum ersten Mal die Zunge des Engels spüren konnte. Der Bentley war ja nicht die einzige Fantasie seines Engels gewesen, oh nein. Das ganze Outfit gehörte dazu und… Und auch Crowleys derzeitige Genitalien.  
Hatte der Engel sich doch ein weibliches Modell gewünscht. Etwas verwundert hatte Crowley der süßen Bitte nachgegeben… Damals hatte er aber nicht ahnen können, dass der Engel diesen Wunsch gerade jetzt erfüllt haben wollen würde.  
„Oh."entfuhr es dem Dämon leise als der Blonde sich nun etwas ins Zeug legte. Mit der Zunge seine Lippen erkundete, sanft an ihnen knabberte und dann seine Hände zur Hilfe nahm, um ihn etwas zu öffnen. Crowley keuchte, achtete aber noch irgendwie auf den Straßenverkehr. Arzi leckte nun einmal von Oben nach Unten durch seine Spalte, lächelte leicht. „Du bist ja schon ganz feucht mein Lieber.“ „Oh sei ruhig du!“, fauchte der Dämon nur atemlos, hatte der freche Engel doch nun einen Daumen auf seine Klitoris gelegt und drückte sanft auf sie. Der Engel kicherte, ersetzte Daumen durch Lippen.

Bald schon war der Bentley erfüllt von dem süßen Schmatzen des Goldglöckchens. Aus Zunge und Lippen wurden Finger und der Dämon bewegte sich schon bald vor und zurück auf seinem Sitz, konnte nun fast gar nicht mehr auf die Straße achten. „Wir sind raus!", rief er, sobald sie fünf km außerhalb Londons waren. Der Engel schnurrte, schob seine Zunge nochmal in ihn rein und nickte dann. „Gut. Fahr ran.“ wies er ihn an.  
Auch Arzi war nun leicht atemlos, drückte seine Hose doch schon schmerzlich auf sein Glied. Er kam etwas zwischen Crowleys Beinen vor, streckte sich zum Radio und machte dieses an, als der Bentley am Straßenrand zum Stehen kam. Der Engel grinste. „Das ist doch mal ein Queen-Song, der mir aus der Seele spricht.“ Crowley war inzwischen so rot wie seine Haare, funkelte den Engel nur an. „Du Teufel“ fluchte er. Arzi grinste, drehte das Radio noch etwas lauter und stellte Crowleys Sitz dann ganz nach hinten, sodass der Dämon nun lag. Crowley keuchte überrascht auf, sah zu dem Engel der wirklich diabolisch von zwischen seinen Schenkeln hoch grinste. „Oh Arzi!“, stöhnte er überrascht, als er wieder seine Zunge spürte. Der Engel schnurrte nur, fühlte dann auch Crowleys Finger in seinen Haaren, ließ sich aber Zeit. Er wollte ihn richtig bettelnd, wollte, dass der Sitz ganz durchtränkt wurde von dem süßen Nektar, welchen er nur genüsslich aufleckte. Der Engel hielt dabei Crowleys schlanke Beine offen, spielte auch etwas mit dem Bund der Halterlosen. Crowley schloss seine Augen, stieß Arzi sein Becken entgegen. „Oh verdammt Engel! Ich will dich, jetzt mach schon...komm schon Zira, du kannst mich nachher nach Herzenslust lecken, stundenlang! Aber jetzt will ich dich.“  
Der Engel hatte fast sofort aufgehört und Crowley erwartungsvoll angesehen. „Versprochen?", fragte er süßlich, fuhr gleichzeitig mit dem Daumen kreise um seine süße Perle. Crowley biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte nur. „Ja verdammt! Engel!“ jammerte er schon beinahe. Der Blonde leckte sich über die Lippen und lächelte. „Stundenlang, in meinem Lieblingssessel und du wirst brav still halten und mich nicht hetzen.“ Oh er wusste, dass er das bereuen würde, aber er brauchte ihn jetzt.  
„Jaaa! Aziraphale jetzt fick mich endlich!“ Der Engel schnalzte mit der Zunge, kam zwischen seinen Beinen hoch und stützte sich über ihm ab. „Tz tz, du weißt doch, dass ich diesen Ausdruck nicht mag. Ich werde dich nicht ’ficken’" brummte er, strich dabei mit seiner Härte durch Crowleys süße Spalte. „Was ich allerdings tun werde, mein Liebling, ist meine ganze Liebe in dich Stoßen.“  
Der Dämon winselte als er endlich fühlte wie der andere in ihn drang. Crowley warf seine Arme um Arzis Nacken, zog ihn in einen heißen schmutzigen Kuss. Er stöhnte, schmeckte er sich doch selbst auf den Lippen und in dem Mund des Engels. Dieser lächelte nur in den Kuss, schob seine Hände unter Crowleys Beine und öffnete ihn so noch etwas mehr…

Jeder, der in diesen Momenten an dem Wagen vorbeifuhr, wusste gleich was darin geschah. Und das lag nicht an den beschlagenen Fenstern, dem Wippen der Karosserie-.. Nein. Alleine Queens ’get down, make love’ reichte, um jeden wissen zu lassen, dass es gerade ein Pärchen in dem schicken Bentley trieb.

Doch daran dachten Dämon und Engel gerade gar nicht. Sie verloren sich in dem Körper des jeweils anderen, tauschten heiße Küsse aus und liebten sich. Es war ein rundum vollkommener Moment.

(Das konnte man von der Heimfahrt allerdings nicht behaupten. Crowley meckerte etwas über den eingesauten Sitz, die Folgen von Sex im Auto und weigerte sich diesen jemals wiederzuhaben… Nun. Zumindest würde er nicht mehr unten liegen. Wurde Zeit, dass sein Engel mal seinen Bentley fuhr und selbst miterlebte, wie das war… Aber vorher musste er, Crowley, noch die stundenlange Session im Sessel überleben, doch das war eine andere Geschichte, die an dieser Stelle nicht weiter erzählt wird. ;) )


End file.
